


桃桃 乌龙茶番外：《满杯水蜜桃》

by YoungER



Category: psychopath diary
Genre: M/M, 精变/精神变态日记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 双A，都误会对方是Omega的神展开剧情。徐仁宇x陆东植。OOC算我的锅。
Relationships: 宇植
Kudos: 18





	桃桃 乌龙茶番外：《满杯水蜜桃》

番外：《满杯水蜜桃》

“你在开什么玩笑。”陆东植有点崩溃的揉乱了他那一头已经是鸟窝的头发，他有点神经质的抖着脚，眼眸中满是惊疑不定。比起双O恋而言，在现今社会上可能双A 恋更能让人接受，就算他能接受，他的家庭尊重他和徐仁宇，他也完全不相信徐仁宇的父母可以接受。

徐仁宇的家庭并非是简单的家庭，他出身财阀，他父亲的雷厉风行即便是陆东植这个什么事都不管的人也略有耳闻。要是徐仁宇和陆东植谈恋爱甚至结婚，陆东植觉得他可能会在某一天被套上麻袋沉汉江，或者徐仁宇直接被他父亲赶出家门。

在那一瞬间，陆东植也不愿看到徐仁宇面对那种两难的处境，他思忖完后，只是抬起头直视着徐仁宇，他笑着说：“徐理事，我不能和你在一起。”

不是不想，也不是不愿意，仅仅只是不能。陆东植的脑海里并没有太多有关分手的影视视频记忆，他只能凭借他自己的感受去拒绝徐仁宇，他说不出来大道理，也没办法在气势上压过徐仁宇。

陆东植是爱着徐仁宇的，所以他又何必和徐仁宇闹出那样的不愉快来。分手就干干净净的分手，也许他会难过好一阵子，但是最终还不是照样生活。

不过徐仁宇显然并不是这样看的，他有那么点病态的纠缠心理，任何他认定是他的东西或者人，他总是不想放手，即便是被拒绝，他依旧会死抓着不放。面对拥有绝对权力的父亲，徐仁宇会选择隐忍那种被称为“不懂事”的情绪，可是在面对陆东植的时候，他却并没有选择隐忍。

“过来。”徐仁宇的信息素扑头盖脸向陆东植袭来，乌龙茶的味道从浅淡转变为浓郁，他伸手钳制住了陆东植的手腕，用力扯着他，将人从墙角拉了出来。陆东植的信息素甜腻，他一直无意识的对抗徐仁宇的信息素，不过现在这种情况还释放信息素，对于徐仁宇而言无异于是火上浇油。

陆东植下意识想跑，但是徐仁宇抬脚一绊，抓着陆东植手腕的手一使劲就把他直接扯了过来，一把就圈进了怀里。现在的姿势有点危险，不用徐仁宇说任何话，陆东植也能感觉到，他不仅感觉危险，还能感觉到抵在他腹股沟上的突起。他有点无法理解，为什么没有Omega信息素的引诱，徐仁宇依旧能这么快就有感觉。

Alpha 闻到彼此的味道会生出战意，会想要将另一个人制服甚至是征服，甚至还有一部分Alpha能直接通过信息素就压制另一个比较弱小的Alpha。虽然Alpha基本都被Omega吸引，不过信息素终究只是一种辅助，最重要的还是心意。

徐仁宇低头吻向陆东植，吻并非是浅尝即走，他在不断加深这个吻。陆东植懵了，他没想到徐仁宇居然还直接上嘴了，论讲道理，估计徐仁宇没办法讲过他，所以就这么阴险的先发制人了是吗？陆东植不轻不重咬了一下徐仁宇探入的舌头，他不觉得恶心，就是想坚持他自己的意见。

没想到陆东植会这样做的徐仁宇停下了吻，他有些惊疑不定的看着面前的陆东植，那种惊疑不定最终变成了一种怒意。陆东植很清楚，也许刚刚他做的事惹闹了徐仁宇，他张嘴想要解释，徐仁宇没给这个机会，他一手刀就劈了下来。

陆东植没有完全昏过去，他就觉得眼前一黑，半天没反应过来。不过唯一值得庆幸的难道不是徐仁宇仅仅只是给了他一手刀，没有直接把他头往墙上或者桌上撞吗？

徐仁宇绑人的手法很娴熟，在陆东植这个战五渣完全清醒之前，他就已经几下扒拉干净了陆东植的衣服，用一根拴书本的塑料绳将陆东植手绑上了。他还穿着那一身可笑的T恤和裤子，只是不知道他在书桌前找什么。

陆东植用力并着腿，他现在是全裸的状态，就这么一丝不挂展现在徐仁宇面前，别人不害臊但是他害臊。如此想着，陆东植默默侧过了身子，他还是要脸的……等陆东植看清徐仁宇手里的东西的时候，他诡异的沉默了一阵，“那是我记日记的笔，但是另一支……”好像不是他的吧。

“是我的。”徐仁宇非常坦然的拿着两支笔走向了陆东植，他当然不会让陆东植这个从未经历过的Alpha直接接受“酷刑”。

陆东植闭眼极力克制住大叫的冲动，实在是太丢人了，他作为一个Alpha竟然要被徐仁宇上，本来就窝囊，现在雌伏在别的Alpha身下，父母怕是会觉得他更加窝囊了。

Alpha 的后穴不会分泌润滑的液体，徐仁宇在浴室里找了半天，最终选择了万能的芦荟胶。他这种精挑细选每一件会用到陆东植身上的东西的感觉，让陆东植觉得他就是一只待宰的羔羊。徐仁宇明明看着那么温柔，怎么一被拒绝就变脸！陆东植心里嘀咕了半天。

“我不要！！！”陆东植想踹开拿着芦荟胶过来徐仁宇，他的脚腕被徐仁宇眼疾手快逮住了，芦荟胶也没被踢到，不然这回陆东植是真的要遭受酷刑了。徐仁宇已经看过了，浴室里能当作是润滑的东西可能只有芦荟胶，洗发水或者沐浴乳那种东西，他也不会用在陆东植身体里。

徐仁宇也不恼怒，他只是继续散发着他的乌龙茶信息素，这种强烈的信息素将桃子味的信息素狠狠压了下去，这也让陆东植情不自禁发颤，他觉得徐仁宇有点恐怖……反抗的动作都不知不觉间小了很多。

生活就像强X，如果无法反抗，可能只有躺下享受。陆东植虽然没法反抗，但是他也没办法彻底的享受起来。

陆东植后穴的异物感在随着徐仁宇指尖的探入越来越明显，他能感觉到肉壁对于徐仁宇食指这个不速之客并不欢迎，甚至在用力挤压着徐仁宇的手指。痛其实没多痛，但是这种感觉并不好受。

Alpha 的小穴确实不会分泌出润滑用的液体，但是有了别的液体作为润滑就是另一回事了。暧昧异常的水声在徐仁宇用他的钢笔进行抽插的时候突兀响起，陆东植默默用枕头捂住了他的脸，徐仁宇的频率不减反增，他只是弯着唇角看了一眼陆东植，“害羞了？”

“……”求求你不要说骚话好吗？陆东植被一根钢笔插到腿软，他本来还想踢一脚徐仁宇的，但是脚抬起来的时候，徐仁宇的那根钢笔在后穴顶到了陆东植的G点，他当时就卸了力气，脚软绵绵搭在了徐仁宇的下身上，他能感觉到透过宽松短裤传来的硬度和热度，徐仁宇已经完全勃起了，而陆东植被徐仁宇这么操着后穴 ，居然也情不自禁半勃了。

真是越来越丢人了。陆东植觉得不解气，又不轻不重捻了一下他脚下的阴茎，他可不敢真的踹，徐仁宇要是断子绝孙……他可能就真的得被丢进汉江喂鱼了。

被突然踩这么一脚，徐仁宇气息也有点乱了，他颤着手将陆东植的那支圆珠笔塞进了小穴。两根笔在陆东植的后穴乱搅，不时顶上让陆东植慌乱的一点，咕叽咕叽的水声让陆东植本来就红的脸红得更起劲了，他从没碰过后面，没想到Alpha居然也能做这样的事……

徐仁宇将陆东植翻了个面，完全丧失反抗自信心的陆东植干脆由着他去，他觉得徐仁宇做了这一次应该会放过他的，Alpha被干也不是什么丢人的事，好歹是一种尝试嘛……陆东植有点乐天的想，但是随即他的臀部就被徐仁宇打了一巴掌。

陆东植怒了，他长大之后就没人打他屁股了，他扭头凶巴巴看向徐仁宇，“你干什么！”

见陆东植恼怒，徐仁宇伸手揉了揉陆东植的臀瓣，陆东植虽然看着很瘦，不过他的臀瓣倒挺有肉感，看着白嫩，摸上去的手感也是格外细滑，现在跪在他面前自觉翘起臀部的时候，徐仁宇觉得莫名的愉悦。

陆东植趴在床上，后臀被迫翘得老高，他忍泪感受着徐仁宇一边用两根笔在他后穴抽插的感觉，逐渐的也能从这种看似屈辱的活动中得了趣。每一次方正的笔头捻过陆东植的前列腺，他浑身就控制不住的颤抖，想更加用力的挤出那两根硬物，徐仁宇偶尔也能听见陆东植嗓子眼里一两声没憋住冒出来的呻吟。

穴口因为徐仁宇又伸进去一根手指而撑得仿佛没了褶皱，他微微拧眉，Alpha的体质就是这样，因为不需要孕育生命，所以后穴完全就不是用来容纳性器的，不管他再怎么扩充，可能都有点玄。陆东植声音听着格外委屈，“你不要再加手指了，下面好痛……我不要了，你去找个Omega好了……”

怎么说呢，陆东植这人贯会火上浇油的，徐仁宇本来是不想伤到陆东植，他只是想让陆东植先习惯这样的事，他就算是按捺住发情期对Omega的渴望，也都不会在这种不知不觉会失控的时候和陆东植做爱。可是听一听这没心没肺的家伙说的都是什么话？

徐仁宇抽出了两只笔，他轻轻向上匍匐而去，身体紧贴住了陆东植的后背，陆东植能感觉到徐仁宇的性器就顶在他的臀缝中，当即是僵硬了全身，没敢说话，也没敢动弹一下。徐仁宇安抚性的在陆东植后背上一吻，他几乎用完了半罐子芦荟胶，扶着早已蓄势待发的阴茎缓缓插了进去。

“……”陆东植痛得说不出话来，他扬起了后颈，情不自禁喘着气，小穴的红肉自发的收紧，想要将徐仁宇的阴茎推出去，只是徐仁宇停在那里，面对这样排斥他的穴口亦是分寸不让，用力破开了挤压着阴茎的肉壁，一插到底。

徐仁宇满头是汗，他又轻轻吻了吻陆东植的背，他也很难受，但是最终还是没急着动，伸手抚慰起陆东植因为疼痛而萎靡下去的性器。陆东植眼泪流了一脸，他觉得很是丢人，但所幸是后入，徐仁宇看不到他的表情。他想过徐仁宇的尺寸进来会很疼，但是他没想过徐仁宇进来会这么疼。

“好痛……你干脆杀了我算了！”陆东植把脸埋进了臂弯里，他现在是又痛又没有什么快感，唯一的感觉就是……他能非常清晰的感觉到插进他后穴的阴茎形状如何，徐仁宇的鸡巴放在A里也算很大的，这他在之前领教过了，但是他没想到勃起之后会这么大，插进来了之后，他简直快疼死了。那简直就像是被徐仁宇的鸡巴直接劈开成了两半……

徐仁宇停了一会儿，终究是没有控制住的动了起来，他还在发情期，虽然身下的人并不是Omega，释放的信息素也并不能安抚他，但是这种被满足的感觉总不是假的。他按照他的速度开始操控整件性事，徐仁宇抽出到只剩龟头还留在人后穴后，他又整根没入，每一次都重重划过陆东植的敏感点。

活到现在都没挨过这种操的陆东植哪儿又能受得了，娇嫩的后穴在这样的抽插活动中居然也逐渐能适应徐仁宇恐怖的尺寸了，他越是用力挤着后穴想要挤出来徐仁宇的阴茎，徐仁宇往陆东植小穴撞击的弧度也就越大，他就差把陆东植直接撞到床头了。

发情期的Alpha并没有什么理智可言，靠抑制剂过活的陆东植不清楚这件事，但是他现在领教到了。徐仁宇就是一边在他的背上留下吻痕和齿痕，一边掐着陆东植的胯骨，往陆东植的小穴里狠狠钉进去他的阴茎，用的力气大到陆东植以为他想把囊袋都一起塞进来。

“徐仁宇，你他妈给老子等着……”陆东植非常没有威慑力的开口，他真的委屈。

处于主导位置的徐仁宇挑了挑眉，他重重在陆东植的背上又是咬了一口，这有点像是留下属于他自己印章的意思。徐仁宇其实也有一点恶趣味，他牵着陆东植的手摸两个人交合的地方，他勾着陆东植的手指摸他自己被撑满的穴口，因为徐仁宇润滑的很好，居然没有流血。

徐仁宇悠然开口，“我等着，但是……你真的很合适被我操。”也只能被他操。

陆东植没搭理徐仁宇，他的阴茎因为快感又翘起来了，徐仁宇没伸手帮他，他就自己自发自动的撸动他自己的性器，徐仁宇多顶撞了几下，陆东植就情不自禁轻哼着泄了出来，他手上沾染了不少精液。

高潮之后，陆东植上身就无力的塌下去了，如果不是徐仁宇卡住了陆东植的胯部，他怕是能直接趴下去。

徐仁宇鼻翼在陆东植的后颈处嗅来嗅去，最终他用力咬了下去，就算在不理智的发情期，徐仁宇也没有对腺体注射进信息素。他只是非常单纯的咬了下去，这更像是一种领地的主权宣示，他咬得很使劲，直到嘴里溢出血腥味都没有松口，这让陆东植都忍不住用屁股去顶他了，妈的，徐仁宇就他妈是属狗的。

徐仁宇在发情期，只要他愿意，他能把陆东植操个三天三夜都不下床。陆东植以为一切会随着徐仁宇射出来而结束，但是他显然想得太简单了，徐仁宇埋在他后穴射出浓精之后，居然很快又硬了。

妈的，为什么徐仁宇是个Alpha，就算是个Beta也好。陆东植没什么力气的任由徐仁宇摆弄，他本来也就不打算配合徐仁宇，但是在徐仁宇威胁他要开门在楼道上做的时候，陆东植还是没骨气的回应了。

徐仁宇解开了绳子，他有点心疼陆东植手上勒出来的红痕，最终两个人的姿势还是变成了面对面，陆东植攀附着徐仁宇的肩膀起伏，他的后穴依旧有点刺痛的麻扬感，不过快感能将这种痛感变得微不足道。

见陆东植手腕上刺目的红痕，徐仁宇微微拧起眉头，他凑过去抓着陆东植的手腕轻轻吻着。

陆东植满不在乎，他反而还安抚起徐仁宇来：“又不痛。”

徐仁宇的甜言蜜语是张口就来，“我心疼。”本来还吻着手腕，陆东植听了徐仁宇这甜言蜜语，当即就凑过去给了徐仁宇一个吻。

本来还是骑乘，因为徐仁宇有点不耐烦陆东植动得太慢，所以又亲着亲着倒床上继续下一轮了。

如果不是因为陆东植是个Alpha，不会因为徐仁宇的发情期影响他的发情期，两个人可能就真的会这样干上一天，不过最终两个人有点没节操的晨间运动被持续不间断的电话铃声制止了。

徐仁宇还得处理事情，陆东植现在根本就动不了，他一动……屁股就疼。徐仁宇走之前吻了一下陆东植的额头，“你别瞎操心，很多事我能搞定。等我回来，今天我帮你请假。”

一句话堵住了陆东植还想再提的拒绝，他只得叹了口气，趴在床上目送着徐仁宇离开。

陆东植的信息素没有了乌龙茶的压制，又逐渐充盈了整间屋子，他有点懵的把脑袋埋进了被子里，闻着逐渐被甜蜜的桃子味霸占的空气，他总算是松了口气，还是不操心别的了，反正……徐仁宇总是能搞定的。放下一块大石头的陆东植高兴的想滚一下庆祝，然后一不小心扯到了穴口，他呲牙咧嘴了好一阵才缓下来。

番外：《满杯水蜜桃》完。


End file.
